The invention relates to an inclination adjuster for the inclination of a backrest relative to the seat part of a vehicle seat, in particular using a wobble mechanism. For the design and function of inclination adjusters of this type, reference is made to the document WO 2006/040303 A2. Previously known inclination adjusters are customarily connected, for example screwed, riveted or welded, to the backrest or seat part structures by means of tabs protruding beyond the mechanism. In this case, comparatively large forces or torques have to be absorbed by the inclination adjuster or the fitting parts thereof before said forces/torques are conducted into a structural part, for example of the backrest part or else of the seat part, which results in comparatively high costs, a comparatively heavy weight and requires a comparatively large amount of construction space.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat with an inclination adjustment fitting, wherein the inclination adjustment fitting is comparatively small, lightweight and cost-effective on being configured for a predetermined load, and wherein, furthermore, particularly good adaptability to a multiplicity of different construction space requirements or circumstances individual to a vehicle type is possible.